Blackbeard/Gallery
Images of the infamous pirate Blackbeard. ''Blackbeard's Ghost Blackbeard 1.jpg|Captain Blackbeard Blackbeards-Ghost-ScreenShot-02.jpg|Blackbeard's Inn 052511.NF_.FS_.BlackbeardsGhost_feat2.jpg|Blackbeard's portrait Fantomebarbenoire07.jpg|Daughters of the Buccaneers playing music beside Blackbeard's portrait Blackbeards-Ghost-ScreenShot-12.jpg|Blackbeard appearing behind Steve Walker after Walker recites the spell that allows people to see those who are trapped and bound in limbo Mq.jpg|Blackbeard's 1st encounter with Steve Walker Blackbeards-Ghost-ScreenShot-13.jpg|"Chicken-livered pipsqueak, is it?" Blackbeard's-ghost-screenshot.jpg|"Try it, mate." 1249882583_barbe-noire.jpg|"You called me out!" Vlcsnap-2015-04-18-11h51m39s665.png|Blackbeard holding his sword against Walker Vlcsnap-2015-04-18-11h51m51s317.png|Blackbeard sniffing Aldetha's book of spells Vlcsnap-2015-04-18-11h51m58s472.png|"Aldetha's writing!" BG - disgust.jpg|Blackbeard disgusted by Aldetha's writing on her book of spells BG - Anger.jpg|Blackbeard angry with his wife for the curse Blackbeard 7.jpg|Blackbeard holding his sword against Walker again 06_BARBANEGRA_ANTE_ALDETHA.jpg|Blackbeard next to Aldetha's portrait Blackbeards-Ghost-ScreenShot-15.jpg|Blackbeard telling Walker about himself Blackbeard 3.jpg|Walker wanting nothing to do with Blackbeard's Ghost Blackbeard 6.jpg|Blackbeard laughing 1fyuyz048EhetZxBgXpNmIPjRAD.jpg|Blackbeard talking in his sleep Blackbeards-Ghost-ScreenShot-16.jpg|Blackbeard appearing behind Steve Blackbeard 2.jpg|Blackbeard annoying Walker Fantomebarbenoire03.jpg|Blackbeard trying to commandeer Steve's car 1324723-1.jpg|Steve telling Blackbeard not to harm a police officer 07_CAUSANDO_PROBLEMAS.jpg|Blackbeard behind the police officer Vlcsnap-2015-10-04-19h24m10s062.png|Blackbeard teasing the officer File_14414_ok.jpg|Blackbeard trying to commandeer the police officer's motorcycle Blackbeards-Ghost-ScreenShot-19.jpg|Blackbeard coming down to join Steve in jail Blackbeards-ghost.jpg|Blackbeard with Walker in jail Bscap0000-1.jpg|Steve and Blackbeard talking to each other in jail Blackbeards-Ghost-ScreenShot-21.jpg|Blackbeard with Steve at the track 052511.NF_.FS_.BlackbeardsGhost_feat5.jpg|Blackbeard trying to steal Professor Baker's money Blackbeards-Ghost-ScreenShot-30.jpg|Steve telling Blackbeard not to interfere with his team during the match Blackbeards-Ghost-ScreenShot-32.jpg|"By thunder! This raises my blood! There be a time for action! Hang on old ladies, Blackbeard's coming! Up the Jolly Roger!" 600full-blackbeard's-ghost-screenshot.jpg|Blackbeard cheering with the Godolphin cheerleaders Blackbeard 4.jpg|Blackbeard unhappy after being scolded at by Steve 052511.NF_.FS_.BlackbeardsGhost_feat4.jpg|Blackbeard helping out the team Blackbeards-Ghost-ScreenShot-40.jpg|Blackbeard in his room Blackbeards-Ghost-ScreenShot-41.jpg|Blackbeard telling Steve that he's ready to help him get the money back from Seymour Heartof_oakblackbeard'sghost.jpg|Blackbeard and Walker singing ''Heart of Oak Fantomebarbenoire04.jpg|Blackbeard (as an invisible ghost) punching one of Seymour's men, breaking down the door on him, and walking on him Blackbeards-Ghost-ScreenShot-50.jpg|Blackbeard (as an invisible ghost) fighting off Seymour and his men Blackbeards-Ghost-ScreenShot-52.jpg|Blackbeard now visible to everyone in the Inn including Jo Anne, Emily, and the Daughters of the Buccaneers Blackbeards-Ghost-ScreenShot-53.jpg|Blackbeard with Emily Stowecroft 13_QUEMANDO_HIPOTECA.jpg|Blackbeard throwing the will into the fire, thus, breaking the curse Fantomebarbenoire06.jpg|Blackbeard saying good-bye to everyone 1 Blackbeards-Ghost-ScreenShot-54.jpg|Blackbeard saying good-bye to everyone 2 Blackbeards-Ghost-ScreenShot-55.jpg|Blackbeard telling Steve that they will never see each other again Blackbeards-Ghost-ScreenShot-58.jpg|Blackbeard (as an invisible ghost) rowing back to sea to join his ghostly crew Blackbeards-Ghost-ScreenShot-59.jpg|Blackbeard's Ghost Ship Blackbeard'sGhost.gif|Concept drawing of Blackbeard and Walker ''Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides Pirates-Of-The-Caribbean-On-Stranger-Tides-Character-Movie-Poster.jpg|Blackbeard on PIrates 4 poster. Angelica-Jack-Blackbeard.jpg|Angelica, Jack Sparrow, and Blackbeard. BarbossavsBlackbeard.jpg|Barbossa vs Blackbeard. Blackbeard.jpg|Blackbeard's character poster. blackde.png|Blackbeard's Fate. 640px-GibbsPerhapsIshouldjoin.png|Gibbs meets Blackbeard and Angelica. 200px-Du art blackbeard.jpg|Blackbeard, Disney Universe. Blackbeard OST.jpg Blackbeard and Angelica Ost.jpg Blackbeard and Angelica Ost 2.jpg BBevilgrin.jpg OSTBlackbeardSwordofTritonQARPromoCropped.jpg blackbeard-edward-teach.jpg blackbeard-caliz.jpg Blackbeard-whitecapbay.jpg SpaniardBlackbeardGillettebackground.jpg Pirates4-disneyscreencaps.com-10420.jpg Jack-Angelica and Blackbeard.jpg pirates4-disneyscreencaps-5990.jpg pirates4-disneyscreencaps-5631.jpg Blackbeard McShane Potc Ost Concept Art I.jpg Blackbeard McShane Potc Ost Concept Art II.jpg Blackbeard McShane Potc Ost Concept Art III.jpg Blackbeard McShane Potc Ost Concept Art IV.jpg pirates4-disneyscreencaps-8973.jpg pirates4-disneyscreencaps-12728.jpg Pirates4-disneyscreencaps-9629.jpg pirates4-12998.jpg Barbossa-stab-blackbeard.jpg blackbeard-in-pirates-of-the-caribbean.jpg blackbeard-in-pirates-of-the-caribbean2.jpg pirates4-disneyscreencaps.com-6893.jpg Barbossa-blackbeard-pirates-of-the-caribbean.jpg Pirates4-disneyscreencaps.com-9258.jpg Pirates4-disneyscreencaps.com-9078.jpg pirates4-disneyscreencaps.com-13780.jpg Pirates4-583.jpg Pirates4-696.jpg Pirates4-596.jpg blackbeard-potc-ost.jpg pirates4-380.jpg Bbqarmutiny.jpg pirates4-disneyscreencaps.com-5055.jpg pirates4-disneyscreencaps.com-5088.jpg pirates4-disneyscreencaps.com-4938.jpg pirates4-disneyscreencaps.com-5105.jpg pirates4-780.jpg Pirates4-325.jpg pirates4-383.jpg pirates4OST-688.jpg BBclosesttoourmaker.jpeg disney-gogos-crazy-bones-avulso-barba-negra-bonecos-396201-MLB20298030733_052015-F.jpg|BlackBeard Disney Wikkeez BlackbeardWithTheSwordofTriton.jpg Blackbeard Headshot.jpeg PIRATES-OF-THE-CARIBBEAN-ON-STRANGER-TIDES-Blackbeard-IAN-McSHANE.jpg Pirates4-disneyscreencaps.com-14069.jpg Once Upon a Time'' Once Upon a Time - 3x21 - Snow Drifts - Black Beard.png OnceUponATime-409ImCaptainBlackBeard.png Once Upon a Time - 6x16 - Mother's Little Helper - Blackbeard and Hook.jpg Wish Realm OnceUponATime-716BodiedMen.png Category:Galleries Category:Character galleries